Story: Darkness Stirs
this tells the events that will result in the short lived servus rebelllion, and the unification of the Slender Ones. it will be released slowly, to build up the suspense. Also i want to have lots of comments on what will happen, tee hee hee. Prolouge: Attempted Murder The auctor floated into a hallway on top of the citadel on repmundo, "The assault on the iridi is going as planned," said the servus waiting for him, who promptly started following it nervously. They entered a confistication field. When it activated the servus trembled in fear as a knife floated out and disentegrated. Imediatly the auctor leader slamed the servus into the wall with its psychic powers. For what seemed like eternity it floated towards the servus, like a bloated grub. It extended its probiscis, flipped the servus, and jammed the probiscis into the base of the servus neck, draining its blood. Chapter 1: Perfect Darkness Perfect Darkness, soon to be leader of the Slender Ones, gloated over the seen below. Some ancient beings were recovering something. Before he reached them they had left, but no matter to him. He explored where they had been, some sort of city, uninteresting, just some trinkets. This didn't stop him from ateempting to destroy the shiny objects, but to no avail. When he finally got bored of this he terrorized some of the nearby creatures before leaving. He sent out a call, a signal resonating through space. ~the other slender ones will bow to my power,~ he gloated. Unlike other slender ones he had eyes of the soul-burning variety. One by one THe remaining slender ones gathered. Perfect Darkness spoke, "Brothers, brothers, I believe that we must gather, to acheive our former glory, FILTH HAS GATHERED IN EMENTA!" He roared. The other slender ones agreed. "Why should we listen to you," one said, who was promptly attacked by the other ones. " Now, one of you will disguise yourself as an auctor, another as a terran, we will use them to take down our old enemies..." END TRANSMISSION. Chapter 2: The Last Day at the Office "What is it this time?" asked the Terran politician, " Monsters!" more ringing of telephones. Suddenly a huge mechanical leg smashed through, revealing what was going on, "Its true!" he said awe struck. The thieves and the methridians battled above. Ater he regained his senses, he saw what the leg was attached to: a massive construct, firing at enemy ships. A guard entered the room, "follow me, sir!" the politician followed the guard into the basement, " You are like sheep to the slaughter," "what did you sa-" the politician tried to answer, before he saw the guards face. It was empty, no facial features.He gazed into it and it became all he knew, before he finally was absorbed. ---- Meanwhile, back in Repmundo, as Dominus the head auctor released his grip on the now dead servus assassin, trouble brewed below him, " Warning, contact with core has been lost, technicians vital signs dropped, send auctor to inspect, sterilize, stabilize, reastablish," spoke the cold imposing auctor A.I system. When the auctor reached the core, it was dangerously close to meltdown. He activated the containment fields to buy time, and then got to work on restabilizing. Eventually, it was back to normal "Sir!" squeaked a dying servus, who the auctor only now paid heed to. " WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CORE, DO YOU KNOW THE PENALTY FOR FAILURE?" " S-s-someone broke in, friend dead, dead friend..." the servus never finished, its head rolling to the side as its heart stopped. The auctor floated back to the controls, but he never reached the controls... The disguised slender one slipped out of the core control room. He gave a report that there had been a radiation leak, and new servus were required. He went back to his work, ~soon this empire will be ours to control,~ he thought, furiously approving or dissaproving millitary actions, overseeing invasions, Was this what the auctor did all day and night? The slender one thought before getting back to work. Chapter 3: Why We Fight Tantus burst into the acutor ship from the boarding pod, the other Liberus trailing behind him. the energized blades and rifles built into thier armor made quick work of the defenses. Tantus killed a stalker with a strong slash, they were ussualy made of captured liberus, "may you never remember who you once were," he said as it died. It only hissed at him. he was posted to guard the doors, and make sure no reinfocements came while the elites took care of the auctor. He waited patiently, he stunned any servus that came in, and placed devieces on them. The idea was to destroy the implants in thier brains that made them love to work for the auctors, but it would reprogram them to join the liberus and have new lives. Most of the time it worked. He heard screams, which were silenced, "No..." he said, "did they fail?" he thought aloud. Lights flickered, Tantus backed against the wall next to the door. the auctor floated out, and tantus stabbed it, again and again. He broke down sobbing. The next thing tantus remembered was priming the charges at the engines by himself. When he made it back to the pod the servus neatly had filed inside, he stepped into it. and blasted off as the ship exploded. ~whhy did the auctors fight, their existenxe seems worthless, but we fight for all, even the auctors will be spared when we rule,~ he thought watching the explosions. Chapter 3: The Razing of Terravoid The slender one disguised as an auctor clicked its mechanical legs up to the presentation room, " As you can see, the planet Terravoid is ripe for S.E.E.Ding, it was scarred by conflict recently, and another species population is there, WE CAN KILL THEM BOTH!" The auctors in the room gave a indigo flash of extreme aprovall to the disguised slender one. " The overwatch is mobilizing our forces as we speak," said Dominus from the back of the room. ---- The methridian ambassador climbed to the podium, " I am here to present, the newest model of spaceship! courtesy of the queen, in our new alliance with the terrans! it has the latest of weaponry, and it can get you off of this planet faster than the enemy can-" everyone noticed something covering the sun. " **** not more invaders... they only came here last-" the marine cut himself off as he grabbed a radio, " We need more troops! its more invaders! possibly hostile!" The soldiers fell seconds later, " Sir get on the ship!" he said to the disguised slender one. The methridian ships were falling from the sky, and their queen, and was heading here. the slender one stepped onto the ship, and shut the door behind him, " Sir! what are you-" The soldier fell to the ground, disolving into the slender one, even through the door. The ship blasted off, just in time to escape the SEEDs and fast enough that all the remaining methridians were gone. recently all Methridians hasd come here, as Methridia was burning up. " Everything has gone as planned master," was the report Perfect Darkness heard. Chapter 4: Catching on " Your exelencey, i believe something is wrong with the one who suggested we raze terravoid, he dosent show up on our security..." said the Servus slave to Dominus. " Kill him please, im hungry," He replied. "Sir somethings wrong, a damaged spaceship just transmitted us some footage, Just before it was destroyed, some of the other ships in the amethyst seem to be reporting strange phenomena, wait, their vanishing its like somethigns speeding through the galaxy and destroing them!" "What... do you mean," "I some of the last second phenomena show A ultranova, It apears to being spread along through a network of rifts and is creating a molecular disruption field, that's not normal..." "Our regiment?" "The last ship just vanished my lord," The servus dropped dead as Dominus through a fit of rage. When he calmed down he examined the inteface data. It appeared that the entire galaxy had been destroyed by a trillions of rifts and a massive solar event. This was unprecedented. The mykarian ships reported the Hox had betrayed them. The tide had turned for both sides. Category:Fiction